Bedtime Fun
by Anberlin Alix
Summary: Snow and Hope share a lusty night together before bed. I wrote this as a one shot but if you guys want a second part I'll be more than happy to write one. I'm in the process of writing chapter two so to go with the storyline I edited the current chapter. : Rated M for language and sexual content


Snow gently ran a finger across Hope's bare shoulder. His skin was as soft and smooth as silk. Snow like the way Hope's skin felt against his own. He especially liked the way Hope's lips felt when they kiss. As Hope slept soundly, Snow brushed his thumb over the young man's pale cheek and rose pink lips. Snow wished that he could kiss him without waking him. Maybe just a peck on the should not wake him. Snow leaned in close to Hope's face their lips barely touching. Snow could feel the warmth from Hope as their lips met. Snow smiled releasing from the kiss. Hope stirred in his sleep and cuddled up closer to Snow. Snow moved his arm down to Hope's waist. He softly rubbed his hips against Hope's as an erotic sensation surged through his body. He could tell that he was getting hard and needed to do something about it. If only you were awake, you could help me get rid of this Snow thought closing his eyes. Snow suddenly felt a hand groping him. He opened his eyes to see Hope looking at him.

"Sorry if I woke you," said Snow.

"It's okay." Hope said. "It's kinda hard trying to sleep with something hard pressing into your thigh."

Snow smiled. "I got cold."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously. There's a draft in here somewhere."

Hope looked at solemnly. "Snow..."

"Okay, you got me." He said with a sheepish grin. "I got horny."

"That's all you had to say," the he said putting a hand on Snow's member.

"So you want to play?," Snow asked letting out small moan.

"Yes, but we have to go to sleep right after so we'll be ready to go in the morning."

Snow nodded and turned on his back. Hope pulled back the covers exposing their naked bodies, then moved down to Snow's groin. Feeling Hope's hot breath on his member, Snow reached under his pillow and pulled out a tube of lube. Hope licked his tongue up and down Snow's shaft as the blond smeared lube on his rectum. Hope began to suck Snow's monstrous cock as Snow fingered his ass. Using his other hand, Snow guided Hope's head down on his cock. Since he didn't have a gag reflex deepthroating was no problem for Hope.

"Faster, baby, faster." He breathed. "You're doing such a good job."

Obeying, Hope became stiff himself. Snow's fingers felt so good in his ass. The feeling of prodding fingers against his walls sent pleasure through his body. Snow knew that he was going to cum soon. He fingered Hope's ass as the silver haired research director worked his cock into orgasm.

"Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum."

Before Snow could get the words out he exploded in Hope's mouth letting out a long and rather loud moan. Hope swallowed as much as he could, but with Snow fucking his throat as he came made it hard to eat the cum.

"That was amazing, baby," Snow said sitting up.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it," Hope said smiling.

Snow chuckled as cum dripped down from Hope's chin. He wiped some off with his thumb and Hope seductively licked it off.

"Ready for your turn?," Snow asked.

Hope shook his head "yes" sucking on Snow's thumb.

"Get on all fours," Snow said getting on his knees.

Hope got on his hands and knees facing the wall that also served as the bed's headboard. Snow got behind him and lubed his ass again.

"You're gonna cum so hard, baby," Snow said as he slowly pushed his dick into Hope's tight hole.

Groaning, Hope jerked himself as Snow began to fuck his ass. Having something as big as Snow's cock in his ass felt weird but also sensual. Jerking off made it feel a lot better. When Snow would thrust in him he would hit a certain spot that would send waves of pleasure through Hopes body. Hope closed his eyes letting complete bliss overwhelm him.

"Damn,baby,you're so tight," Snow moaned quickening his thrusts.

"Harder, Snow." Hope would moan. "It feels so good."

Snow reached down and began to stroke Hope's now quivering cock as he pounded the man's ass. He could tell that the teen was close to orgasm. If you can hold out a little bit longer we can cum together Snow thought slapping the Hope's ass hard.

"Snow, I'm gonna cum!," Hope gasped.

"Not yet," Snow said flipping Hope on his back.

Hope straddled his waist laying his hands on the pillow beside his head. Snow held on to his Hope's hips as he continued to rapidly thrust into him. Hope looked longingly at Snow as if he was asking for permission to cum. Snow gazed down at Hope who was looking so cute and yummy,with his hard pink nipples and prick bouncing against his stomach brought Snow over the edge. He leaned down and buried his head in the pillow next to Hope's. Hope dug his face in Snow's neck as they both came together. Hope felt the eruption of Snow's cum in his ass. It felt awkward and pleasant at the same time. Snow slipped out of Hope's ass and lay next to him on his back. Hope noticed that he had came on both of their stomachs and chests. Snow noticed too and wiped some off with his fingers then tasting it.

"You taste delicious, baby," Snow said.

"T-that was awesome," Hope said reaching to get some tissue from the night stand next to the bed. "I'm shaking."

Snow wrapped an arm around Hope's shoulder. "You made me cum three times tonight."

Hope had forgotten their lewd interaction earlier that night. He cleaned their chests and stomachs then snuggled against Snow.

"We better get some sleep," Hope said closing his eyes.

Snow nodded in agreement. Then they both fell fast asleep.

"Snow,get up! It's time to go!," Lightning shouted outside the bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

Lightning knocked hard. "Do you know where Hope is? He's not in his room," Lightning asked. "Is he with you?"

Grumbling under her breath she opened the door. "What the hell...!"

Snow was laying on his back with a still sleep and naked Hope on top of him.

"Shit...," Snow groaned wishing he had locked the door.


End file.
